oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Monica
Monica, Oggy's twin sister and Jack's love interest, is a tritagonist character in the series. In Don't Rock the Cradle! and Oggy the Babysitter, she seems to have a child (meaning that Oggy is the uncle to it). She visits Oggy's house every now and then. In Sitcom and The Laugh Box, they fight each other. She is well known for being very active and likes to take on physical challenges such as sky diving and bungee jumping. She's always seen skating around on her inline skates. Out of all the main characters, she has the least amount of appearances; even fewer than Bob. Character Data *Hair Color: Blonde *Fur Color: Light Blue (Almost similar to Oggy) *Eye Color: Deep Periwinkle *Nose Color: Red *Shoe Color: Pink, Magenta, Neon Green *Tummy Color: Pink *Birthplace: New Hollandia *Homeplace: New Hollandia Personality She is tomboyish. She had the skates since she was born. She likes playing with Jack and is stronger than Jack. In the episode Sitcom and The Laugh Box, she was angry with Jack and destroy some things in Oggy's house. She also never cries like Olivia or Oggy. In Season 3, she wears a pink skirt and pink Mary Janes. Appearance She looks like Oggy because they are twins but Monica has Darker fur than Oggy. She is born with Pink Ears, Pink Hands, a Pink Tail, Red Cheeks, pink, magenta-purple, and lime-green roller skates on her Ears and Yellow hair which are tied like pigtails. Her daughter, Selina, look like her mother but looks more like Jack. Episodes She Appeared In * She is the rarely seen character as she appeared in only in few episodes which are as follow: Season 2 * Love & Kisses (First Appearance) * Go For It, Jack! * Soldier for a Day (Frame) * Don't Rock the Cradle! * Sitcom * Sky Diving Season 3 * Deep Trouble (Minor Appearance) * Formula 1 (Remastered Only) Season 4 * Oggy Is Getting Married! (Cameo Appearance) Season 6 * Oggy's Sister Season 7 * Oggy the Babysitter * Extreme Indoor Sports * The Power of Love * Freefall Jump * Sharing Oggy * The Laugh Box * The Giant Roaches (cameo) (Last Appearance) Friends *Jack (Love-Interest) *Oggy (Brother) *Olivia Trivia *In Soldier for a Day, there is a picture of Monica with long legs in the drill instructor's bedroom. *In Extreme Indoor Sports, Monica uses fly swatter for the first time to swat the cockroaches at the end. *She had the roller skates since she was born. *Her phone number is +444 333 222. Her name also seen when she gave Jack her number as she leaves. *She also appears in the flash game "Oggy's Whack Them All". *With the exception of certain parts, Monica is mostly absent in Season 4 and Season 6 (Due to most of the episodes being remastered of the first two seasons). She also never appear in Season 1 and Season 5. Differences between all Seasons/Episodes: *In some episodes in Season 2, she wears pink rollerskates. Her eyes looks normal and her two pony tails have no bows shown tied to it. *In Deep Trouble and Formula 1 (Remastered Only), she looks different than her most appearances in Season 3. She wears a pink skirt and no rollerskates. Instead, she wears pink shoes and her eyes irregularly shaped, similar to Oggy's eyes sometimes. Also, her nose is irregularly shaped, similar to Oggy's nose. *In Oggy Is Getting Married!, she seems to be fat because her body is irregularly shaped. and her nose is irregularly shaped, similar to Olivia's Nose. Gallery Monica and Jack.jpg Jack loves Monica.jpg E73aqi.jpg|Monica's name and phone number Monica-Cat.png|Oh yeah! Monica looking.jpg|Monica shocked in Love & Kisses. downloadrhy.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h31m53s153.png|angry Monica Monica and Jack arguing Sitcom.png|Monica and Jack arguing in Sitcom. vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h32m04s8.png Captain and Oggy's sister and grandmother.png|Monica in Season 3 009.jpg season4.png|Monica In Season 4 (Oggy is getting Married) SoldierForADayMonicaCameo.png|Soldier for a Day cameo Extreme Indoor Sports.jpg The Power Of Love.jpg Freefall Jump.jpg Jack and Monica Kite Race.jpg Polls Do you like Monica? Yes No Sometimes es:Monica pl:Monica Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Protagonists